Mopatop's Shop
Mopatop's Shop, which premiered on ITV in the UK in 1999, features a large green Muppet named Mopatop and his red duck-like assistant Puppyduck. Together they run Mopatop's Shop, a shop where you can buy anything you could ever think or dream of. 260 ten-minute episodes were made, and aired daily. It was a co-production between Jim Henson Productions and Carlton Television. Another main character is Moosey Mouse, a young mouse who lives in the loft above the shop with Father Mouse, Mother Mouse and his baby sister. There's also local deliveryman Lamont the Sloth, neighbor Claudia Bird, and fix-it rabbit Odd-Job Gerald. Each episode features background Muppets from The Muppet Show, Fraggle Rock, and other Henson TV shows, as customers. The episodes start with Mopatop welcoming the viewer into his shop were you can get everything you want, and even things you didn't know you wanted. He offers a few items from his seemingly endless stock, including "a whistling fox, a squid in stripey socks, or a suprise in a box," or maybe "a giant green pea, a sparkly blue sea, or a bird in a tree." The show was produced and written by Jocelyn Stevenson, who started working with the Muppets as a lead writer on Fraggle Rock. Episode list *'Series 1 (1999-2000)' **1 Dead Ringer: When the phone's ringer doesn't work, Odd Job Gerald brings in a briefcase full of exciting rings -- but none of them seems quite right. **2 This Way to the Garden: When it comes to kitting out Mole's garden, Mopatop's Shop is just the place to go -- right down to a sign to show his friends the way. **3 Flea Powder: The mice are in a flap about a box full of jumping fleas that has arrived at the shop. But Moosey finds a way to give the fleas a new home -- and Dermot the dog gets a good scratch at the same time. **4 Hop for the Shop: Puppyduck isn't too sure about going on a noisy holiday, but friends show her how much fun it can be. **5 Hiccups: Rudy Monster's jealous of his friend's hiccups and picks some up at Mopatop's shop. **6 Ghosts: What can a ghost do when his boo does not meet the standard? The answer is in the shop. **7 Upsy Daisy: Upsy Daisy prides herself on her job, but an upside-down button does not quite work as well as it should. **8 Worries: A walking waste-paper basket should make you worried -- especially if there is a Worry Wart underneath it. Before long, everyone is worrying, and only something from Mopatop's stock can save the day. **9 Trouble with a Puddle: It seems as though the shop has sprung a leak and Mopatop is busy trying to stop it from flooding. **10 Horns: Billy the Bull sets a puzzle for Mopatop and Puppyduck. Just how do you play a tune on a bicycle? **11 No Mice for Sale: A vulture with an appetite comes into the shop looking for something small and furry with a long tail. **12 The Seed: Miss Leaf comes in looking for a plant. **13 No Job Too Small: A rattlesnake arrives at the shop needing a new rattle to replace his broken one. But the snake finds his rattle mysteriously repaired -- at the same time that Odd-Job Gerald is in the shop. **14 Moon Dreams: Dreams are magical things, but what happens when one goes missing? **15 Hug a Bug: When a bug has the blues, there is nothing that will put a smile back on his face. But sometimes the simplest remedies are the most powerful. **16 The Whizzy: Mr. Fox has ordered a Whizzy, the fastest thing there is. When it escapes from its box everyone runs around as fast as they can to catch it. **17 Nowhere For a Square: Miss Corner is rather partial to squares, so when Puppyduck orders a bagful of circles by mistake, trouble looms. **18 Grand Opening: Puppyduck's disappointed when Mopatop opens the box she wanted to open herself. **19 Shake a Shake: When the Shakes start shaking, Mopatop and Puppyduck just have to join in -- but they get so worn out they fall asleep and cannot be woken. **20 Mr. Grizzle's Laugh: Mr. Grizzle is a grumpy monster with nothing much to smile about. He comes into the shop looking for a good laugh. Mopatop and Puppyduck try to cheer him up. **21 Nothing: Granny Rose is searching for nothing, but everywhere she looks, she finds something -- even if it is only Moosey. **22 Teething Trouble: The Lickety Split is looking for some teeth at the shop, but maybe teeth are not so important when all you eat is custard and mashed bananas. **23 Simply Sorry: Sophie and Ollie come into the shop looking for a nice big balloon but cannot agree who is going to hold it. **24 Monty's Fuzzy Wuzz: Monty is having trouble sleeping because of strange noises. **25 Ants: When Mrs. Warthog wants to make a birthday cake for her son, an army of ants on the march causes havoc with the ingredients. **26 Something Special: When Mrs. Tiger needs something special for her daughter, her eyes light on Mopatop's assistant, Puppyduck. **27 Singa Songa: Mr. Cheetah wants a song to serenade his friend Lazio Lion. **28 Hairy Fairy: When a gorilla dreams of being a fairy princess, Mopatop's shop is the obvious place to go. **29 Whispers: Not everyone thinks Mother Mouse has the finest squeak in town, but when Mr. Whisper comes into the shop looking for a voice, it could be music to his ears. **30 Nodding Off: Trevor tries a remedy to help him sleep at night, which works for everyone but him. **31 Flowers: Mrs. Warthog and Mrs. Chicken try to say it with flowers from Mopatop's shop, but the blooms don't quite say the right thing. **32 Home Sweet Home: A snail gets tired of his old home, Puppyduck and Mopatop have a few ideas in store. **33 Ship Ahoy: The smell of a sea breeze brings Captain Woof into Mopatop's shop in search of adventure. **34 You Are What You Are: A pink monster just wants to be green, and a green monster wants to be pink. **35 The Do-What-I-Say: Bossy Boots gets a Do-What-I-Say from the shop, and soon everyone has to obey him. That is, everyone except Moosey, who is wearing his father's ear muffs. **36 Bright Ideas: Mopatop has to find Mrs. Flibbertigibbet some bright ideas, but once Mole starts to look for a present for his mother, Mrs. Flibbertigibbet has some very bright ideas indeed. **37 Surprise Party: Bonnie needs some special items to make her party go with a swing, and Mopatop has everything in stock -- including a surprise in a box. **38 Musical Sounds: Puppyduck accidentally lets all the sounds out of the box. **39 Surprises: A young monster is on the lookout for something exciting -- but in Mopatop's Shop, what turns out to be exciting is a real surprise. **40 The Perfect Tail: Lydon Lion has grown bored with his regular tail and Mopatop's Shop seems just the place to find another. **41 Cock-A-Doodle Bee: A buzz is not enough for the coolest bee in town. **42 The Happy Flapper: The Happy Flapper's new song is missing something -- so Mopatop and Puppyduck send for Ed. **43 No Sea: Mr. Holiday's do-it-yourself beach kit contains a mountain, but no sea. But when Ms Trekker comes in with a very soggy mountain kit, it appears there has been a mix-up. **44 Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy: Mr. Easy Peasy's feeling down. **45 Thingamajig: When Lamont delivers a Thingamajig to the store, everyone seems to think they know what it's for. **46 Wind: Puppyduck lets the wind out of its box -- causing havoc in the shop. If only a customer would turn up who wanted to take it away! **47 The Brave Canary: When Kevin Canary is struck by stage fright before the Flying Feathers party, it's up to Mopatop to make him feel brave. **48 The Flying Chicken: Charlene Chicken's ambition to fly is fulfilled when she steps into a basket of balloons at the shop. **49 Warm Snow: Dotty Monster wants to play in the snow but finds that it is too cold. When Moosey takes a pair of scissors to a roll of white paper, warm snow could be on the way. **50 The Magic Teeny: Just because a genie is teeny, it does not mean he isn't magic -- unless he runs out of wishes. But the only wishes in the shop are flash-of-lightning wishes. **51 Cold Feet: A penguin comes in looking for cold, but Puppyduck has been washing the floor and before long the whole shop turns into a skating rink. **52 A Secret: Minnie Rabbit, Mannie's sister, cannot keep a secret. There are lots of places in Mopatop's Shop where a secret should be safe, but none seems to be strong enough. But an answer is at hand when Lamont delivers pockets instead of rockets. **53 The Sniffly Whiffler: When a strange smell is noticed in the shop, the Sniffly Whiffler wants to add it to her collection. **54 Singalotti: Italian opera star Singalotti comes to the shop to find a partner to sing with. Puppyduck and Moosey hope to be Singalotti's partner, but he insists that the partner must be small, green, round and leafy. Written by Sally-Ann Lever. (Cameo: Blustering Bellowpane Monster) **55 The Big Bicycle Race: Moosey knocks over a pot of gloop leaving Mopatop stuck to the floor and Puppyduck's paw stuck to her nose. Luckily, Mighty Mongoose is there to save the day. Mansell Monkey should be the star of the big bicycle race, but he is more interested in Mopatop's invisible machine. Can an invisible monkey ride a bike? **56 Swapsies: Mopsy wants to bake a cake, but only has wool and knitting needles. Topsy wants to make a woolly mouse but only has eggs, flour and sugar. **57 Dancin' in the Shop: Mr. Hoofit has hundreds of dances in his case -- but Mopatop and Puppyduck cannot decide which one to go for. **58 Just As I Am: Doreen Warthog thinks her tusks are too short and her warts too small. She comes to the shop to make a change, but Flash Harry the photographer thinks she looks perfect as she is. **59 The Fly: Mopatop and Puppyduck have trouble finding a noisy fly in their shop. Even when they learn a little fly language, they still have to wait for a friendly frog before the fly buzzes off. **60 Go Slow: Lamont the sloth is tired of his delivery job and wants to work in the shop instead. But when Busy Fizzie arrives with a big order, Lamont finds that the pace at Mopatop's might just be too much. **61 Fast Fun: Galloping Gordon, the speedy gnu, is keen to come up with a few items for the shop, but all the departments are full. **62 Mud: When Marvin Mudmaker delivers a fresh consignment of mud to the shop, he leaves it just about everywhere -- which is fortunate for Mrs. Crocodile, who is missing something from her swamp. **63 Fishing: Mr. Fisher can get everything he needs to go fishing at Mopatop's shop -- a rod, a chair, and even a river. But where are the fish? **64 Teasy Sneezy: Teasy Sneezy wants to sneeze but is having trouble -- even with the help of Pippa Pepper. But help is at hand when the mice stuff a cushion, sending feathers flying everywhere. **65 Whistles: A pair of stilts help a little frog to walk tall -- but it's a surprisingly loud whistle that really gets him noticed. *'Series 2 (2000-2001)' **66 Where's The Blue?: Puppyduck wants to paint the shop blue -- but she can't find the blue paint anywhere. **67 Princess Lulabelle: Princess Lulabelle looks for a frog to kiss and turn into a prince. Moosey Mouse hopes to get in the way of her kisses and become the prince himself. Written by Sally-Ann Lever. (Cameo: Shakey Sanchez, Leapovitch the Frog) **68 Light Up My Life: Roly Moley needs something to light up his dark hole. **69 Meesey Mouse: A girl mouse called Meesey comes into the shop. **70 Mervyn Muddle: Mervyn Muddle is on the lookout for new bedroom furniture, but soon finds himself supplying the mice with curtains. **71 Whatever Next?: Phoebe the fortune teller's crystal ball isn't working. **72 The Gobbledegook: The Gobbledegook tries to find a teatime treat for Nibbly Nora. **73 Sea Tree House: Shula the shark marries Omar the owl, but they don't know whether to live in the sea or in a tree. **74 Pop Star: Moosey lends Puppyduck his beloved whistle, with unexpected results. **75 The Wizard's Wand: Mopatop finds a wand that belongs to Wendell Wizard. Apparently the wand turns everyone into pigs, until Wendell shows up and turns them back to normal. Written by Jocelyn Stevenson. (Cameo: Randy Pig, Lenny the Lizard, a Penguin) **76 Doctor Zuckermonster: Dr Zuckermonster is in desperate need of some extraordinary patients. Fortunately, he's in the right place. **77 The Neenoo: Mopatop learns a new language to help Puppyduck work out what a strange customer wants. **78 Helping Hands: Helpful Hilma wants to build a rock garden for the shop. **79 Tweet! Roar!: A rooster seeks Mopatop's help to settle a mix-up among the animals. **80 Flying Carpet: Soaring Salene is a fussy stoat looking for a flying carpet. **81 Rosy Nosey: Crispy the clown comes into the shop looking for a silly hat, ruff collar and a big red nose. **82 The Grumblegrouch: The grumblegrouch has lost his grumble. Mopatop's Shop is just the place to find another. **83 Weirdy Beardy: Weirdy Beardy is tired of his beard -- it's just not weird enough! He needs some new facial hair, but can't find anything in the shop to his taste. **84 Splish! Splosh! Splat! **85 Magic Cakes! **86 Feathers **87 Hidey Seekies **88 Rude Dude: A loud abrasive customer named Rude Dude invades the shop, and speaks so loudly that he frightens the Fuzzlies that Mrs. Carey-Sharey has brought in. He wants to buy a Fuzzly, but he has to learn to speak quietly or they won't come to him. Written by Mellie Buse. (Cameos: Wander McMooch, The Beast) **89 Bath Buddy **90 I Want To Be A Unicorn **91 The Do Wah Be Do **92 Hair! Hair! Everywhere! **93 Smells **94 One Of Those Days **95 The Flootle Toot **96 Ears **97 Ducky Dog: The friends try to help a dog with identity problems -- he thinks he's a cat. **98 Robbers In The Shop **99 The See Me Not **100 Runaway Socks **101 The Gobbledegook **102 A Shopping Trip **103 Keys **104 Real Cool Shoes **105 Nellie The Belly Dancer **106 What's in an Egg?: A giant egg turns up in the shop. Could it belong to scatterbrained Mrs. Dragon? **107 Rumble! Rumble! **108 Magic Rabbit **109 Silly Stephen **110 Mouldylocks and the Three Pears **111 How Scary Is That? : Corky the Scarecrow does his best to give Mary the canary a fright. **112 Animal Choir: Mr. Warble wants to buy an animal choir. (Cameo: A Turkey, Paul the Pelican, a Sheep, a Chicken, a Penguin, Jacques the Beaver) **113 Bruno Butterfingers: Bruno Butterfingers knocks a jar of honey over, and ends up in a sticky situation. **114 Thinking Caps: Emerson the dog wants a thinking cap, but when none of them seems suitable for a canine, he realises all he needs is his imagination. **115 Hullabaloo: Noisy elephants and thunderstorms prevent Dozy Doe from going to sleep, but the problem is solved when Horace Hollar arrives. **116 Little Miss Kissy Kiss: Is there a handsome prince in the house? Little Miss Kissy Kiss surely hopes so, and pretends to be Sleeping Beauty in order to find out. **117 Puppyduck's Granny: Confusion reigns as Puppyduck keeps missing her granny in the shop and Great Uncle Mousemillian visits the mouse loft. **118 Flower the Leader: Mr. Fisher's Follow the Leader flowers prove to be nothing but trouble, but luckily Mopatop and Puppyduck have a solution. **119 Backwards Forwards: A ballerina who can only move backwards is given a new way to turn. **120 Stuck in a Bucket: Moosey somehow manages to get stuck in a bucket, but fortunately Father Mouse is on hand to help. **121 Load of Old Rubbish: Dusty the Dustman wants to swap all his rubbish for the contents of the shop's bin and leaves behind many useful things, including an old sock and even something to stop Baby Mouse crying. **122 Ice Screams!: Vanilla Gorilla shows off his ice cream-making machine, so Mopatop and Puppyduck try their hand at creating their own flavors. **123 Mirror, Mirror: Mopatop and chums have fun with a strange mirror which turns their reflections into penguins. **124 Mac and the Lollystalk: Mac the Giant wants some big beans, but the ones in Mopatop's Shop are all small. Ginorman the gardener comes to the rescue. **125 The Bigulator **126 Mouse Count **127 Snores **128 Gluey Gloop **129 Midip **130 Dream the Dream *'Series 3 (2001-2002)' **131 Mopatop of the Pops: Puppyduck's favorite pop stars, The Backstreet Bunnies, arrive at the shop looking for musical inspiration. **132 Bad Leaf Day: Isabella the plant drops in, hoping to get her leaves rearranged into an exciting new style. **133 Ali Doolally: The great magician Ali Doolally's wand has started to droop, causing all of his spells to go awry. **134 Humdinger: A humdinger replaces all the dings in the shop with hums, but the disguises don't fool Moosey for long. **135 Jumpety Bumpety: Jenny Jumpety and Benny Bumpety try swapping skills, but soon decide to stick with what they do best. **136 Clothes Fit for a King: A royal tailor visits the emporium looking for fabric to make a suit for the king, but doesn't know how much he needs. **137 Lots of Laughs: Mournful Mrs. Hyena visits the shop in search of a new laugh. **138 Spic and Span: A librarian comes into the shop looking for dust, but it turns out Puppyduck has swept it all up. **139 Silly Things: The pals find out why Mrs. Crochety's clock won't tell the time, while Moosey mistakes his watch for something completely different. **140 Mischievous Monkey:Mickey the mischievous monkey sends Mopatop off on a wild goose chase in search of a clock with no hands. **141 Colour Me Mopatop: Fat Belly's mournful singing turns everything blue. **142 I've Got Plenty of Muffin: A muffin visits the shop in search of a superhero costume and a little reassurance. **143 Mr. Philling's Teeth: Mr. Philling sets out to remove more teeth with his Muncher Plunger, but Marcie the tooth fairy saves the day. **144 Mr. Puniverse: Mr. Puniverse gets carried away with the tidying up. Can anything make him stop? **145 Spaghetti Tree: Mopatop runs out of stock, but a tiny plant that Moosey has been looking after saves the day. **146 Cinderfella: Cinderfella collects a monster-sized suit to wear to Princess Trudie's ball at the palace. **147 Penguins Pegs & Pirates **148 Smart Trousers: A colorful pair of baggy trousers finds a home with a rhino explorer anxious to scare off mosquitoes. **149 Whoop Mmmrrr Zingading: A Whoop and a Mmmrrr come looking for their Zingading. Can Moosey put them on the right track? **150 Big Game: Bob the hunter arrives in the shop on the look-out for Bernice the bear, who fears for her life -- until she realises her arch-enemy is just a big softie after all. **151 Rigid Robot: Moosey gets to the root of a silent robot's problem -- his battery has run down. Can Mopatop and the gang help him? **152 Quick March: Moosey mixes up Lamont's delivery of new shoes, with disastrous results for Big Jake and Soldier Hopalot. **153 Penguins **154 What's in a Name **155 Stan the One Man Band **156 Chattering Charlie: Chattering Charlie meets his match in Moosey, who talks so much he can't get a word in edgeways. **157 Sir Gooseberry: A knight visits the shop in search of the weapons he needs to fight a dragon. **158 The Bouncing Pengolinos: A group of performing penguins lose their bounce and call in to be zapped by Mopatop's bounceometer, but the safety officer has to be convinced they are not dangerous before he allows them out again. **159 The Heebie Jeebie: An Ab-Dab comes into the shop looking for somewhere to hide -- but he's not the only one. **160 The Orange and the Sporange: An orange feels sad because no words rhyme with his name, so a song will never be written about him. **161 Mattresses: The team come to the rescue of Daphne Dreamer, who's having trouble getting to sleep. **162 The Toadstool's Always Fresher: Humphrey realises he's tired of being a scary hobgoblin and decides to start a new career as a friendly garden gnome. **163 Voices: Puppyduck and Mopatop accidentally swap voices, but Sophie's problem-solving singing machine soon sorts them out. **164 Three Sale: Problems arise when the magical store starts selling things in batches of three. **165 Fish out of Water: Ferdinand the fish comes into the shop asking for swimming lessons, and Veronica Bird thinks she's just the person to teach him -- the only drawback being she can't swim either. **166 Keep Fit: Miss Lotta Botwobble the fitness instructor provides a demonstration of a tailamabob -- a device designed to exercise tails. **167 Old Dog, New Tricks: Larry the old dog visits the shop in search of new tricks to learn. **168 Hooray Henry: Hooray Henry runs out of hoorays, and tries every trick in the book to get some more. **169 Dragon Breath: A dragon visits the shop in search of some fire to breathe, but it turns out to be too hot for him. **170 The Argument: Mr. Moanalot comes into the shop looking for an argument, but peace-maker Mopatop just agrees with everything he says. **171 An Old Story: Puppyduck's granny teaches a pig that old things can be just as good as new. **172 Wet, Wet, Wet: Spike the cactus visits the shop to buy an umbrella, but ends up getting a soaking in Moosey's home-made swimming pool. **173 Tweetentoot: The friendly shopkeeper runs out of penguins and a lonely Tweetentoot runs riot. Can Knitty Nellie and Gordon Gottit help solve Mopatop's problems? **174 Moosey the Pigeon: Professor Fingle Fangle Fargle's amazing invention turns Moosey into a pigeon. Is he stuck in his feathered form forever? **175 Anything & Everything: A clever-clogs tries to come up with something the shop doesn't sell, but whatever he asks for, Mopatop finds -- until Moosey tells him about the one item it doesn't stock. **176 Knowledgeable Nedra: Knowledgeable Nedra asks the animals in the Clever Creatures Department to test her, just to prove there's nothing she doesn't know. Will any of them catch her out? **177 Baddy NoNo: Baddy NoNo comes into the shop for some bad things. Can the gang teach her that it's better to be good? **178 High: High-pitched voices escape from a box and soon have everyone singing shrilly. **179 Fantastic Fancy Outfit: Puppyduck orders a new outfit as a surprise present for Mopatop, but gets a big shock when it arrives. **180 Stormy Gust: A couple of storms argue over who has stolen all the rain, but soon discover it's Father Mouse, who has accidentally flooded the loft. **181 Again Again: Wordy Birdy arrives in search of a new big word, and Father Mouse comes up with just the right thing. **182 Oh What a Night: Puppyduck and Mopatop try to make the night arrive early so that a nocturnal animal can come out and enjoy its food. **183 Invisible Storage: The gang struggle to put their overflowing stock into invisible storage -- and Puppyduck, Mopatop and Moosey disappear in the process. **184 Shadow: A shadow has a problem. Can the friendly shopkeeper come up with the solution? **185 Worry and Fret: The Worry Wart comes into the shop looking for the perfect present for his wife, but can't decide what to get. **186 A Ah Ee **187 Flower Power **188 Flatcap Frankie's Shop: A monster named Flatcap Frankie has his own shop. (Cameo: Flower-Eating Monster) **189 A Rhyme of My Own **190 Cuddle a Cactus **191 Quickie Slowgo: The shopkeeper calls on whizz-kid Quickie Slowgo to mend Rockin' Rowena's Singa-Longa-Songbox in time for her Christmas party. **192 Arabella Angel: An unlikely looking angel calls into the shop for a wing refit and new halo, and Moosey soon brings out the best in her. **193 Snowflake: A snowman comes into the shop looking for a new snowflake, after his last one was melted by a fire-breathing dragon. **194 Oh Christmas Tree: Puppyduck provides two birds with sparkly outfits so they can help a fir tree wear Christmas decorations all year long. **195 Thank You: Mr. Fisher tries to find a gift for his sister, but ends up buying lots. *'Series 4 (2002-2003)' **196 Party Time: Puppyduck gets invited to a party, but has to do lots of work in the shop before she can go. **197 Funny Fruit: A banana gets a boost to his flagging self-confidence when he finds an appreciative audience. **198 Dun Dun Dun: Puppyduck and Mopatop help a storyteller get his tale off to a good start with a gripping opening line. **199 Flea Orchestra: The conductor of a flea orchestra pops into the shop to buy a baton. **200 One Big Eyebrow: A customer asks to have his life-long dream of having just one big eyebrow fulfilled. Can Mopatop groom the grotesque grimace into shape? **201 Fast Furry Five: A member of a famous girl band goes missing, raising Moosey's hopes of replacing her and becoming an international pop star. **202 The True Princess: The friendly shopkeeper comes to the rescue of a princess who can't stop falling asleep, despite the lettuce that's under her mattress. **203 A Short Knight: Dave the Dragon learns size isn't everything when he meets diminutive knight Sir Reachalot from the Heroic Characters Department. **204 The Fuzzlegump: A host of problems are solved by the Fuzzlegump, who proves that two heads are better than one. **205 The Interrupting Cow: A cow needs to learn how to listen. **206 The Fairy Godfather: An unsuccessful fairy godfather gets his own wish granted, with a little help from Moosey. **207 The Big End: An author with writer's block needs to find an ending for her book. **208 Bored: A bored youth slouches into the shop looking for something to keep him interested for more than five seconds. **209 Smell the Cheese: Big Cheese drops in searching for a stronger smell, but Mopatop and Puppyduck persuade him he'd be happier with a sweeter aroma. **210 If Wishes Were Fishes: A customer comes into the shop hoping to trade in a faulty genie that insists on granting fishes instead of wishes. **211 Feet Up: Puppyduck gets jam all over her paws and ends up stuck to the floor with her feet in the air. **212 Big Hand: A mysterious creature gets fed up of everyone trying to find him, so he makes himself known. He soon learns that the thrill of the chase is more fun. **213 Holly Happyhog: Holly Happyhog, who is always cheerful, comes into the shop looking for things to make her cry. **214 Big Bad Pig: A Big Bad Pig pops into the shop in search of some more puff to blow down Little Wolf's door. **215 Feeling Fruity: Strawbuck the Screaming Strawberry wants to join a loud fruit salad, but the grapes and melon just want to read and meditate. **216 The Hole: A couple of layabouts employed to dig a hole come into the shop looking for help before their boss gets back to find they haven't moved a muscle. **217 Babysitting: The shop is overrun with babies when Great Uncle Mousiemillian turns the shop into a childminding service. **218 Meesey's Friend: Moosey suffers a crisis of confidence when he suddenly finds he can't blow a raspberry, but luckily friend Meesey is on hand to reassure him. **219 Toy Box: Roogala Rag Doll and her toy friends are fed up with never being put away and come into the shop for a toybox. **220 Vampy the Buffet Slayer: Tidy Heidi arranges a buffet, but Vampy helps himself to a few snacks uninvited. **221 Mopatop's Birthday: Puppyduck and the gang look for suitable birthday presents for the friendly shopkeeper. **222 Dora the Disco Queen: Dora the dinner lady reveals a surprising talent as a disco queen. **223 Plunk!: Plunks take over the shop and begin to scare the customers away, prompting Moosey to embark on a mission to save the day. **224 Mad Hattie’s Tea Party: A dotty woman comes into the shop looking for a fancy hat that will get her noticed. **225 Granny Knit Wit: Champion knitter Granny Knit Wit wants some wool and soon the shop is filled with the sound of clacking needles. Even Father Mouse joins in the fun. **226 The Magical Cleaning Machine: A witch's cat comes into the shop to replace her broom with a magical cleaning machine. **227 It's Only Rock n Roll: A rock star visits the shop in search of a new instrument for his forthcoming world tour. **228 Live Art: A brush that makes paintings come to life causes havoc, but Moosey seems to have the solution. **229 The Lightbulb Bug: Lily the lightbulb bug needs a makeover to look her best for the annual ball. **230 Malvina the Magician: Marvellous Moosey the Magnificent Magician helps out when Malvina's assistant goes missing. **231 Looking Good: A vain customer called Vincent stretches Puppyduck's tact to the limit. **232 Under Arrest: An absent-minded policeman comes into the shop looking for his long-lost helmet and truncheon. **233 A Grumpy Carrot: A bunny brings a grumpy carrot into the shop, but a ride on the ghost train soon puts the smile back on its face. **234 Jitterbug: A runaway jitterbug causes chaos in the shop. **235 Mrs. Wishy Washy: Mrs. Wishy Washy accidentally shrinks Delilah's party dress, but the garment ends up being the perfect size for Mother Mouse. **236 Jack Out of the Box: A jack-in-the-box yearns to see the wider world and plans to sail the seven seas, while Moosey discovers he has hidden talents. **237 Finishing Chilly: An incomplete snowman comes into the shop looking for something to finish him off. **238 The Pie Piper: The Pie Man has lured away all the pies, putting paid to poor old Mr. Pinky's plan to purchase a pile of pastries. **239 The Big Banger: The winning entry in a giant sausage contest finds its way into the shop and starts to cause chaos. **240 What a Spectacle!: Blooma brings her short-sighted husband Bert into the shop for some new glasses, but he refuses to believe he needs any. **241 On Your Skates: Slow, methodical Lamont gets his skates on to speed up a delivery, but soon realises going faster isn't all it's cracked up to be. **242 Polishing B’s: The friendly shopkeeper puts letters of the alphabet up for sale, and Mother Mouse takes a rusty B. **243 Mini Holidays: Lamont delivers some phones to the shop, but when people keep ringing up to book holidays, he realises he must have got his wires crossed. **244 The Royal Wave: A queen grows tired of waving to her subjects all day, and decides to get automated, with Freddie's help. **245 The Lost Temper: Grumpy Aggie visits the shop in search of her temper, which she's lost once too often. **246 A Noise For Mr. Racket **247 Little Fred Riding Hood: Moosey is alarmed when Little Fred's Grandma fails to keep an appointment at the shop, especially once a suspicious-looking wolf shows up wearing glasses and a strangely familiar bonnet. **248 Rocky: Puppyduck and Mopatop make a rock feel more interesting than he thought he was. **249 Socks: An odd sock desperately searches for his partner before the Sock Catcher consigns him to the sock farm to be made into woolly hats for chickens. **250 Swap Shop: A cheeky fellow swaps the word "shop" for "banana" on the sign over the front door. **251 Nosy Parker: Mrs. Nosy Parker visits the shop in search of fresh news to gossip about. **252 Grand Slam: Bad-tempered Zelda learns not to vent her rage by slamming doors. **253 Silly Sausages: Andre Blancmange prepares a sizzling sausage barbecue, and even a sudden downpour can't put a damper on it. **254 Moosey's Dream: Moosey's mum wakes him up just as he's getting to the best part of a dream. How will he ever get to finish it? Luckily, Mopatop has the answer in his shop. **255 Pet Chair: A pet chair arrives in the shop and falls in love with Puppyduck, who doesn't know what to do -- until a woman turns up with a pet table which is looking for a friend. **256 Odd Job's New Job: Odd Job Gerald decides to change his profession on the day that a pipe springs a leak. Can Mopatop and Puppyduck persuade him to change his mind before the shop is flooded? **257 Spots: A leopard wants to change his spots, but after trying everything in the Different Patterns department decides to stay the way he is. **258 Clappers: Everyone is thrilled when a rare Snapper comes into the shop, but is it just an unhappy Clapper in disguise? **259 The Great Strawberry Jam Sandwich Crisis: Puppyduck dithers over choosing a strawberry jam sandwich from the stack in the shop, but her pals know exactly what they want. **260 Goodbye: Retiring TV host Larry Dinger needs a big goodbye for his final show. Can the shop come up with one that fits the bill? Credits Puppeteers: :Mak Wilson (Season 1 & 2 only), William Todd Jones (Season 3 & 4 only), Nigel Plaskitt, Victoria Willing, Brian Herring, Susan Beattie, Alison McGowan, and Louise Gold *Music and Songs by Ed Welch *Puppets designed by Ed Eyth *Characters by Jim Henson's Workshop: Goran Sparrman,Hannah Bledstein, Erin Slattery,Deborah Glassberg, Larry Jameson, Tim Miller, Jason Weber, James Wojtal *Executive Producers: Brian Henson, Angus Fletcher, David Mercer *Producer: Jocelyn Stevenson, Sue Taylor, Angus Fletcher, and, Pete Coogan *Directors: Simon Spencer, Tom Poole, Dirk Campbell and, Ian McLean See also *Mopatop's Shop Characters *Mopatop's Shop Episodes *Mopatop's Shop Merchandise External links *Wikipedia: Carlton Television *Wayback Machine archive of streaming Mopatop episodes Category:Mopatop's Shop Category:Muppet TV Shows